


[Abandoned WIP] Li'l Pard

by Zeke Black (istia)



Series: Abandoned WIP [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Found Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Ezra, Old West, POV Chris Larabee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The six new peacekeepers of Four Corners have only been on the job a few weeks when Vin brings home a small surprise in the shape of a child with large green eyes and a bright red coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Abandoned WIP] Li'l Pard

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this story years ago when I was new to Mag7 fandom. It's gen as far as I got, but I had the idea of perhaps making it Chris/Vin down the road, as Chris got drawn more closely, at first against his will, into parenting Ezra alongside Vin, with the various surprises Ezra would spring on them as he emerged from his battered shell and showed his idiosyncratic personality. I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull off Chris/Vin, since I'm an OTPer, but considered it a possibly fun challenge to try for once. Making Ezra a kid eliminated my OTP, so this seemed the best and only way I'd ever be able to write Chris with somebody else!

Chris surveyed the main thoroughfare of the small, dusty town that had been his home for the past month and seemed likely to continue in that capacity for the indefinite future. He shook his head at an inexplicable sense of rightness and belonging that teased at him when he looked at this increasingly familiar place; a feeling not quite acknowledged, but hovering at the edge of his awareness. He and the other five gunfighters had arrived back a month before from the successful battle to defend the Seminole village from a ragtag group of Confederate soldiers who were unable--or unwilling--to admit the war was lost.

Somehow or other, immediately upon their return, they'd got mixed up in the aftermath of the murder of one of the town's leading citizens, involved with a newly appointed territorial Judge, and ended up agreeing to stay on as peacekeepers in the unruly town for at least a month. He'd been sure he'd regret agreeing to stay, but so far it all felt oddly all right.

The all-rightness of it was mostly due to the men he'd ridden and fought with and had now come to know surprisingly well. In the space of those first precious few days, they'd melded into a group that worked well together and knew they could count on each other. They'd already got a handle on each other's skills and weaknesses, and further acquaintance had only extended first impressions. His old friend, Buck, had taken the youngster, JD, under his wing, which would be useful not only in keeping the kid from getting himself or anyone else killed, but would keep the restless Buck rooted and out of too much trouble himself. Josiah had decided the town had ripe need for an ex-preacher and was busying himself fixing up the dilapidated church. Nathan had lived in the town for over a year already and was well known and respected as the only healer.

Which left himself and Vin Tanner, the two lone wolves who were, at least for now, running in a pack. He and Vin had fallen into place at each other's sides in the Seminole village. Putting your life on the line for a mere five dollars--which they didn't end up seeing, anyway, not that any of them likely had ever expected to--brings you close to your companions. All any of them, other than Buck, had known about Chris beforehand was that he was a gunslinger with a dark reputation, but they'd trusted him to lead them into and out of danger. All he'd known about Vin was a fellow soul with dark tinges to it, yet he'd felt drawn to the man, feeling at ease with the clear look in Vin's sky-blue eyes from the first time they'd talked privately, on a bluff above the village.

Vin was undeniably a good part of the reason he'd decided to stay on when the initial month as peacekeepers had ended. None of them had even mentioned leaving, and the townsfolk--with one or two grumbling exceptions no one paid any mind to--seemed to take for granted that the safety the six of them provided the town would continue, and were glad of it. He liked spending time in Vin's unassuming and undemanding company. He'd had to admit he'd miss the man, and the others, if he left.

So, without ever making a conscious decision about it, he got up each morning still living in Four Corners, still ready to defend it and its people if need be, and just got on about living his life here. The town was already less rowdy than it had been when he'd first arrived; hell, sometimes it verged on being downright sleepy, even edging toward too quiet. He and the others did good here in their unofficial, though Judge-sanctioned, capacity. One day, it might even be safe enough for Mary Travis, the widowed owner of the newspaper, to bring her young son home to live permanently with her rather than having to leave him with his grandparents in a town three hundred miles away.

He'd lost his own child to murder and terror. He found a balm of sorts in helping make this town a place where other children could live safely.

He felt a prickle on his back as Buck came out of the saloon behind him, awareness of Buck's presence kicking in before Buck spoke.

"Real nice day. Think I might take a ride out to the Hammond place. That's a pleasant outing on a day as pretty as this one." His voice was casual, as though he reckoned he'd fool Chris that way.

Chris grinned and shook his head. The only pretty thing that would interest Buck in the direction of the Hammond farm was their second oldest daughter. The oldest one was sweeter natured, but had pock marks.

"Yeah," Chris mused lazily, leaning on the support post, "Nathan was thinking of taking a ride out that way, have a look at Old Hammond's gouty knee."

"Ah, hell."

Chris smiled with genuine, if mean, amusement at Buck's grimace and disgusted voice. Nathan had something of a moralizing streak that didn't approve of Buck's tomcat ways. Nathan wouldn't outright interfere with another man's behavior as long as it didn't overstep the law, but he'd bend Buck's ear out and back again with his opinion of such goings-on.

"You'd just remind him of the old man's knee, too, wouldn't you, you mangy old dog? Just out of the meanness of your soul, you'd send him along with me." Buck heaved a dramatic, put-upon sigh.

Chris gave a silent shrug, continuing to smile. His restless survey of the street focused on a small dust cloud at the north end of the street, and he watched with a sharpened gaze as it resolved into a familiar, white-faced black horse trotting towards them. Easefulness seeped into him and he relaxed against the post.

He didn't understand the effect Vin had on him, but it didn't matter. It was enough to feel this gladness that the man was back and safe.

"What the hell?" Buck straightened beside him. "What is he carrying?"

Chris looked more closely at the approaching figure. He could see the bundle Vin was holding on the saddle in front of himself. It looked like....

"Is that a--?"

Buck's surprised voice broke off as Vin reined to a stop in front of them and they stared up at a bundle that stared back at them. The largest and greenest eyes Chris had ever seen regarded them expressionlessly out of a pale young face. A large, mottled bruise marred the kid's left cheek, dark on his fair skin.

"Boys." Vin bobbed his head at them. "This here's Ezra. He's gonna be staying with us a spell."

Buck stepped down to the street and reached up his hands with a smile wreathing his good-humored face. "Hey, there, little pard. Why don't you come down here."

The boy shrank back, pressing his small body hard against Vin's abdomen. No expression touched his face or eyes, but his body was rigid with rejection. Buck dropped his arms and took a step back, the smile sliding off his face. Chris straightened, watching as Vin ducked his head and whispered in the child's ear. Chris couldn't hear anything Vin said, and watched curiously as Vin straightened again. The boy still didn't show any expression, but Vin waited patiently until the dark head gave a small nod. Vin's voice was even as he spoke.

"That's Buck, Ezra. He's one of the friends I told you about. And that there's Chris that I also told you about. They're all right. Buck, do you mind?"

Vin put his hands under the boy's arms and lifted him from the saddle. Buck stepped forward, smiling again, hands raising to take the boy from Vin. Buck set him gently on the boardwalk beside Chris. Chris looked down--a long way. He was a very small figure. Chris watched as the child tugged his well-cut pants and bright wool jacket into order, patting dust from the red sleeves. His white shirt was grubby, but it was neatly buttoned to his neck and was a fine-grained material.

When Vin stepped up onto the boardwalk after hitching his horse, the child didn't look around, but he took a precise two steps backwards until he was pressed against Vin's legs, his head about even with Vin's gunbelt. Vin rested a casual hand on the bright-hued shoulder. His eyes met Chris's, and Vin shrugged at the silent query Chris shot at him.

"I gotta see to my horse. Chris, would you mind taking Ezra into the saloon and getting him a drink? He don't mind sarsaparilla, but he ain't keen on milk, so he'll settle for water if Ted's outta anything else."

And, just like that, he casually turned away and led his horse up the street. Chris looked after him and then down at the tiny figure, which was staring up at him warily. Buck shook his head and crouched down next to the child, drawing the huge eyes away from Chris.

"Well, little pard, how's about you and me go inside and see what Ted's got?"

He stood and offered his hand. The child contemplated it gravely, then clasped both of his own hands behind his back. Chris chuckled as Buck's eyebrows climbed up his forehead. Buck grinned wryly and ushered the little fellow inside the batwing doors without touching him.

Chris followed, more out of curiosity than because Vin had tried to foist the kid off on him. The saloon was half empty. He watched as Buck led the boy to a table near the north wall, then headed for the bar. The child seemed comfortably at home in the saloon. He pulled a chair out from the table, using both hands to maneuver it, and clambered up onto it. The edge of the table was on a level with his chin and his legs stuck straight out in front, unable to bend at the knees. Once he was settled, he looked calmly around the saloon. He'd chosen a chair that placed his back to the wall, so he had a clear survey point.

Chris had the feeling the choice and its result weren't mere happenstance.

He took the other chair against the wall, called, "Buck, get me a beer," and lit a cheroot.

JD bounced through the batwing doors as Buck was carrying three glasses to the table.

"Oh, hey, fellas. I saw Vin got back. He say where he's been?"

He sat down, but didn't seem to notice the child until Buck set a glass down in front of the boy.

"There you go, son. Ted found a dusty bottle behind the bar. I dunno how long it's been there, but it tasted all right. Well, as all right as sarsaparilla ever did taste--best I can remember." Buck grinned disarmingly, but the child didn't smile back or say a word.

"Whoa! Hi," JD said, to the two big eyes that peered at him across the table. "I didn't even notice you there." He looked at Chris, then Buck. "Uh, where did the child come from?"

"He's Vin's." Buck took a big swig of beer, getting foam onto his dark mustache that attracted the child's eyes.

" _Vin_ 's? Are you kidding?" JD stared harder at the boy, who switched his gaze from Buck's dripping mustache to JD and matched him stare for stare. "I didn't know Vin had a kid. Did you?" He looked first at Buck, then Chris.

Chris shrugged. No, he didn't know anything of the sort, but there wasn't any point in speculating. Vin wasn't all that many years older than JD, but, hell, even JD was probably just barely old enough to be this little fellow's father, if it came to that. If JD weren't the innocent he was in those ways--which Vin Tanner certainly hadn't been for a good few years more than he was older than JD. Vin would clear up the matter soon enough.

"He don't look anything like Vin." JD's voice was doubtful as he continued to study the child.

The boy looked at him over the rim of the glass he was holding in two small hands and daintily but thirstily drinking from. Ezra's red-tinged dark hair and green eyes, both bright even in the dim interior, bore out JD's conclusion.

Buck swiped a hand over his mustache, then wiped it on his thigh. The child's eyes flicked instantly to him, following the movements.

"Ezra, this is JD. Vin tell you about him, too?"

Large eyes didn't offer a clue.

"Ezra? Well, hey, hi, there, Ezra." JD smiled at the boy, who went on drinking and watching.

Loud clumps on the floor and two chairs being pulled noisily out before two large bodies sat in them had those eyes roving over the newcomers. Chris could see the tension notch up in a small body that hadn't relaxed since Vin had walked away.

"Well, what do we have here?" Nathan smiled at the boy.

"It's a child, Nathan." JD rolled his eyes and grinned at his own feeble joke.

Buck contented himself with the rolling eyes.

"I'm real glad you pointed that out, JD." Nathan's voice remained light and he kept smiling across the table at Ezra. "I really couldn't have guessed. But where'd he come from?"

"He's Vin's!"

Both Josiah and Nathan turned startled gazes first on JD, then on Chris. Chris shrugged again, irritation stirring. Why did everyone assume he knew Vin's private business? They spent time together between jobs, sure, but that didn't mean they'd become bosom friends. He had a few private matters of his own he hadn't seen fit to share with Vin, and it didn't seem surprising Vin had his secrets, too.

Though coming face-to-face with a secret as major as this one did make him wonder what other important matters might be lurking in Vin Tanner's past.

Just then, the child's eyes snapped to the door, his small body straightened, and he got an alert look about him. Chris turned his head sharply to follow Ezra's line of vision, relaxing as he saw Vin approaching the table. Vin detoured across the room to snag the round cushion from the piano stool, not currently in use. As Vin approached their table with the cushion, Ezra stood up on the front rung of his chair, hands braced on the table, and Vin dropped the cushion onto the seat behind him. Ezra settled himself down on it, wriggling to get comfortable, now perched several inches higher in the world, and, while he didn't do anything as radical as smiling, he had a faintly satisfied air as he looked around from his new vantage point.

At least his knees could bend now, Chris noticed, and Ezra's feet, clad in small dusty boots, kicked as though they were doing a little mid-air dance. Chris hid a smile.

Vin tugged an empty chair over from a neighboring table and pushed it between the boy and Buck. Buck accommodatingly shuffled to his right, which caused everyone else around the table from JD to Josiah next to Chris to shuffle, too.

"JD." Vin flipped him a silver dollar when JD looked at him. "Would you mind getting us some beers? And--" he looked down at the boy beside him "--another sarsaparilla."

"I'll give you a hand, kid."

Buck and JD headed for the bar. Vin stretched in his chair and looked at Josiah and Nathan.

"Did you meet Ezra?"

"We didn't have time for introductions. Ezra--now that's a real pretty name."

"That's Josiah," Vin told the boy. He paused to let the child study the oldest of the men. "And that's Nathan. He's the doc I told you about. And I reckon you met JD, huh?"

The big eyes shifted from Nathan to look up at Vin, and there was another of his almost imperceptible nods. Vin nodded back.

"Glad to meet you, son." Josiah gave Ezra one of his big, toothy smiles.

"What happened to his face?" Trust Nathan to want to know that right off the bat.

The boy's eyes dipped and the tension, which had eased with Vin's return, flooded him again. Chris watched as Vin lifted a hand without looking at the child and gently rubbed across the squared little shoulders. Buck and JD arrived back at that moment, and Vin didn't speak until the drinks were distributed and the two of them had seated themselves.

"Ezra'll be staying in town now. He was living with some folks north of here, but he ain't never going back there."

The bruise seemed to stand out even more vividly on the small, pale face as Vin's low, growled voice radiated anger.

"Is he really your son?" JD blurted.

Buck elbowed him and Nathan sighed, but JD ignored them, staring at Vin the while.

Vin looked startled, then grinned. "Hell, no. What gave you that idea?" He looked knowingly at Buck, whose mustache twitched as he buried his face in his beer glass. Vin sobered. "But him and me are family now. He'll be living with me from now on."

"Yeah, but, I mean...." Nathan took a deep breath. "Who does he belong with? Where did you get him?"

"He belongs with me." Vin's voice was a firm warning to back off.

At the same time, Vin's hand, still rubbing the boy's shoulders, soothed into a hug so subtle Chris figured nobody else even noticed it. 

Ezra, though, equally subtly, relaxed. He lifted his glass in both hands and sipped as his bright eyes resumed their uncannily sharp survey of the saloon and its motley patrons.

Chris had a feeling Four Corner's sleepier days were about to get a whole lot livelier. He settled back to see how things unfolded while getting used to the idea of their odd little group apparently being seven now. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that change yet, except that the addition of Vin's secret child wasn't as unsettling as he'd have thought such a development would be.

He shrugged and lit another cheroot, aware of huge eyes close at hand tracking his every move with fixed intensity.


End file.
